


拜神有风险 许愿需谨慎

by asgardsloki



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Loki x 你, PWP, loki/you - Freeform, 恋与漫威 - Freeform, 漫威乙女向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 这是一个Loki x 你 的漫威乙女向pwp车，你是一个Loki的忠实信徒，某一天召唤到了真正的Loki，他给了你一个许愿的机会。





	拜神有风险 许愿需谨慎

**Author's Note:**

> BG 漫威乙女向 pwp 上车需谨慎

你是一个非常坚定的有神论者

当然这并没有什么不对，只是在一个普遍信仰上帝的国度里，坚定而虔诚的信仰北欧邪神Loki可不是一件什么值得夸耀的事情，从小到大你不知道遭遇了多少白眼和嘲弄。

直到有一天一部电影上映——《雷神》，随着大街小巷张贴的海报，你开始被认为是流行文化下的一个普通迷妹，而不是什么邪恶的异教徒。

但，算了。

随他们去吧， 你在心里暗暗的想着，回到家里在Loki的神像前跪了下来，开始了每日例行的祷告，这套繁复而拗口的祷词还是你的祖母告诉你的，而你花了不少时间才把它们完全背下来。

“自宇宙之始源……”

然而你只背诵出了前几个字，就听见门外传来了一声巨响，你眼看着你家笨重的防盗铁门晃了晃，发出了让你牙酸的吱呀声，继而重重的砸在了地板上，你惊跳了起来，发现有一个人正站在你家门口，弥漫的尘烟丝毫没有弄脏他的衣摆和发丝。

你咽了咽口水，小心翼翼的从裤子的口袋里掏出了手机攥在手心，然而对方却只是皱了皱眉，随手掸了掸衣摆上并不存在的灰尘，提步走进了你的房子。

“所以，蝼蚁，是你在召唤我？”

对方在你的客厅正中停住了脚步，居高临下的用眼角看着你，语气中带着毫不掩饰的冷漠。

你迟疑了一瞬，在可能携带重装武器的恐怖分子和cosplay爱好者兼中二病晚期患者之间犹豫了几秒，因为对方除了称呼你为蝼蚁之外还穿着一套电影里Loki的战甲，深绿色的披风从他的肩膀垂下，随着他的脚步在脚踝处飘荡，黑色镶嵌金属的紧身战甲将他瘦削的身型衬托的几近完美，就连身材也几乎和电影中的Loki一模一样，不会有劫匪或是极端人士打扮成这个样子跑来你家……吧。

你暗暗地想着，一时拿不定主意是该先报警还是该先和对方吵一架，毕竟他弄坏了你的屋门。

大概是看你一直没有回话，对方终于低下头来看了你一眼，继而皱起了眉头，

“蝼蚁，我可以原谅你在面对神的时候一时的失态，但如果你再摆出那一脸愚蠢的表情，我就把你绑在世界之树的树稍上，让无数的秃鹰来教育你如何尊重一个神明”

你叹了口气，默默地把手机放回了裤袋，因为对方实在太过敬业，不说这套价值不菲的逼真战甲，就冲着他将Loki的神态演绎的如此逼真的份上，你也决定先陪这个中二病晚期的家伙玩一会。

“请原谅我的失态，My King”

你笨拙的鞠了一躬，拼命在脑海中回忆高中时表演课上的内容，拙劣的模仿着当时表演老师的动作，回身捧起了柜子上的果篮，半弯着腰将果篮递到了对方面前。

“请您原谅您忠实的信徒冒昧的呼唤您的名字”

你还在搜肠刮肚的寻找合适的词语，对方却用鼻腔中发出了不屑的哼声，接着你感觉到手上的果篮一轻，似乎对方从中取走了一个橙子。你顺势直起腰，才发现对方足足比你高出一个头还多，以你的角度，仰起头也只能看见对方棱角分明的下颌。

“蝼蚁，你有什么愿望？”

看起来对方虽然不大满意你糟糕的演技，但看在橙子的份上，应该还愿意和你演下去，你叹了口气，觉得眉心一阵抽痛，你想不通一个看起来挺帅的男人为什么会是重度中二病患者，可一时之间你的确想不到什么愿望，你揉了揉额角，下午和闺蜜聊天的对话突兀的跳进了你的脑海，而你的嘴先于你的理智把你下午说的话吐露了出来。

“我想给Loki生个孩子”

糟了，这个自认为Loki的重度中二病患者不会真的把你的话当成一个愿望吧，你急急的咬住了舌尖，吞下了未完的后半句话：最好是个双胞胎。

而对方看起来比你还要吃惊，他的手指抖了一下，差点握不住手里那个圆润的橙子，他像是看见了一个会说话的怪物一样从头到脚的打量着你，你被他看得浑身一凉，不由自主的向后退着，直到后背贴上了卧室的房门，这是你第一次怀疑起自己的判断，因为你从未在其他人身上感受到这种眼神，充满了兴趣和压迫感的目光让你切切实实的打了个冷颤。

这绝不可能是一个中二病能表演出来的眼神。

站在客厅中央的男人挪开了目光，随意的挥了挥手，你目瞪口呆的看着你家厚重的防盗门违反了地球的物理法则，自己竖了起来嵌回了门框里，崩散的门轴和细碎的零件都自己飞回了原处，眨眼之间你家的大门变得和你刚进门时一模一样。

除了屋子里多了一个男人

你干干的咽了咽口水，开始怀疑你真的召唤出了Loki。

可，这怎么可能

但，如果真的是Loki，似乎也没什么不可能的

而对方只是随意的在你家的沙发里坐了下来，像是卸下了一层盔甲一样，眨了眨深绿色的眼睛，露出了一个懒洋洋的神色，冲你勾了勾手指

“看在你如此虔诚的份上，如果你的服侍勉强令我满意，那么也不是不可以给你一个孩子”

你咬着下唇，迟疑着走到他面前，

对方只是随意的坐在你家的沙发上，两条长腿搭在你家的茶几上，他像是看出了你的犹豫，向你伸出了手，你被他的眼睛蛊惑，把手放在了他宽大的手掌里。

他拉了你一把，你站立不稳，扑进了他的怀里，战甲上镶嵌的金属甲片磕在了你的眉骨上，你小声的呼痛，他单手捏着你的下颌，打量了一下你带着红痕的额角，继而在你的额头落下了一个轻的像羽毛拂过的吻，微凉的唇印在你的额上，你的脸轰的一下烧了起来，你的目光躲闪着不敢看他。

他微微的笑了起来，一只手轻松的在背后抓着你的两只手腕，控制住了你所有后退的可能，你跪坐在他的身上，随着他的动作而不得不挺起了胸脯，他的目光落在了你胸口，纤薄的T恤紧紧地绷在你的身上，完全遮挡不住随着你急促的喘息而晃动的胸乳，你眼睁睁的看着他摊开手掌，一柄锋利的匕首从他的掌中生成，你瑟缩着挣扎了起来，他反手持着匕首，竖起了食指对你摇了摇。

“嘘，good girl， 我不会伤害你的”

你仍然有些害怕，可还是听话的停止了挣扎，Loki看着你，绿色的眼睛像是你见过最上等的宝石，闪烁着诱惑的晶光，他缓慢的划开了你的上衣，冰冷的刃尖贴着你的皮肤滑过，你的内衣和T恤一起散了开来，白嫩的胴体毫无保留的展现在了Loki的眼前，他抚摸着你的头发，锋利的匕首贴着你身体的曲线游走，虽然没有伤到你分毫，可是却让你连动都不敢动，只能顺从的任由他玩弄你的身体。

“你还真是敏感”

Loki看似漫不经心的拨弄了几下你挺立的乳尖，你颤了颤，压抑不住的闷哼从喉咙深处溢出，Loki挑起了嘴角，松开了钳制住你的手掌，匕首顺着你柔软的小腹向下，挑开了你牛仔裤的纽扣，你发出了小声的呜咽，光是这样坐在他的怀里被他用匕首玩弄，就让你溢出了一波粘腻的液体，你怀疑你的底裤已经湿透。

“My King， Please”

你哑着嗓子求他，尾音沙哑而颤抖，带着你无法明言的渴求和贪婪地欲望，你的手抚上了他的肩甲，你急切的摸索着，试图解开他的战甲。

Loki纵容着你的动作，甚至还引导着你找到了战甲隐藏的纽扣，你亲吻他的下颌，湿热的舌尖舔着他滚动的喉结，他的手扣在你的后腰，将你死死地按在他的怀里，你不知道他手里的匕首去了那里，你只知道他带着硬茧的手掌抚摸着你的后背，顺着你身体的曲线向下，划过你挺翘的臀部，你的头向后仰了起来，整个身体被拉成了一张漂亮的弓，你潮热的内壁紧紧地吮着他探入的两根手指，湿漉漉的淫液顺着你的腿根滑下，沾湿了抵在你小腹的硬物。

Loki的手指在你的体内翻搅揉弄，很快找到了你的弱点，你的双腿打颤，一波接一波的快感从你的体内蔓延开来，你抑制不住的喘息着，发出了细小的呜咽，花穴收缩着，夹紧了Loki的手指。Loki盯着你沉醉的表情看了一会，拇指在你湿润的唇瓣上擦过。

“虽然我还想试一试你上面这张嘴的味道，但显然你已经忍不住了”

Loki的手指从你的身体里抽了出去，你不满的扭动着腰肢，马上就要到达顶点却生生被拖住的折磨让你暂时忘了这个男人是北欧著名的邪神，你压着他的肩膀支起了身体，急切的寻找着能给你带来无上快乐的东西，你迫不及待的坐了下去，滚烫的硬物挤开了你的穴口，硕大的性器填满了你整个甬道，你几乎没有收缩的空间，Loki太过巨大的阴茎让你产生了会被操穿的错觉。

你只将Loki的性器吞下了一半就觉得自己已经被操到了顶点，你掐着Loki的臂膀试图起身，然而你却低估了Loki在性事中的恶意，他迅速的察觉到了你的意图，反而压着你的肩膀狠狠的一挺身，将整根阴茎都埋进了你的身体里，你尖叫着，发出了类似小动物被扼住咽喉的惨叫，然而Loki只是不管不顾的继续操着你的身体，粗壮的性器只抽出一点又再狠狠的撞了进去，你呜咽着，水嫩的内壁痉挛的绞缠着穴里的东西，只换来了Loki舒爽的喘息声和越发狠厉的操弄，你的大腿颤抖着，几乎无法支撑自己的身体，酸麻混合着被强行操开的疼痛酿出了强烈的快感，你瑟缩着，指尖掐进了Loki的肩膀。

你茫然的睁大了眼睛看向Loki，身体不由自主的颤抖着，闪电般的酥麻感从背脊一路攀升，在Loki又一次整根抽出又连根没入之后，你的眼前闪过了一片白茫，你的内壁毫无规律的收缩着，紧紧地裹缠着、吞吐着穴里的东西，大量湿滑的淫液从肉穴的尽头涌出，浇在了Loki的顶端，你听见Loki发出了一声满足的叹息，然而你还未能分辨这其中的意味，Loki捏着你的腰肢把你翻转了过去。

你赤裸着身体跪在沙发上，瘫软的身体全靠身后的Loki捏着你的腰肢才能保持着屁股高高翘起的姿势，背入的姿势让Loki进入的更深，你的脸贴在沙发的扶手上，太过强烈的快感让你彻底失去了思考的能力，只是本能的夹紧了那根在你体内肆意操弄着你的性器，你已经不知道这是你的第几次高潮，连续不断地被硬生生拉上顶点几乎耗干了你所有的力气，而你几乎哭哑了的嗓子已经吐不出更多求饶的话语，可身后的Loki显然更享受你绵软的身体，粗大的茎身一遍遍的顶进你水嫩的内壁，硕大的伞状顶端恶意的变换着各种角度刺激着你敏感的身体，你颤抖着，而Loki的手探到了你的身前，揉捏了一把你硬挺的乳尖，继而掐住了你那颗小小的花蒂，拈在手指间揉弄着。

你绷紧了背脊，Loki这一下仿佛直接捣在了你的神经上，你的眼前一黑，花穴剧烈的收缩了起来，内壁蠕动着吞咽着Loki的那根东西，但是你并没有泌出液体，一种你从未尝过的快感像潮水一样蔓延上你的身体，你不知道自己都叫了什么，只感觉到Loki又重又狠的操了你几十下，接着大量滚烫的液体注入了你的身体，等你回过神来的时候才发现自己伏在Loki的怀里，腿根酸痛的几乎合不拢，而Loki虽然疲软却仍然分量十足的性器还塞在你的身体里。

看见你醒了过来的Loki若有所思的松开了绕着你发尾的手指，他抚摸着你潮红的脸颊，在你的唇上落下一个轻飘飘的亲吻。

“鉴于你侍奉我的诚意，也许，你愿意和我一起回阿斯加德？”

 

END


End file.
